The Legend of Zelda: The Immortal Orchestra
by Robbo the Fantasia '92
Summary: Set after Wind Waker, a stranger appears before Link and Zelda in search of the Immortal Orchestra...Or something like that, I'm no good at summaries. Read & Review because I need them. One each chapter will do! Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: The Immortal Orchestra

Chapter One: The Instruments of the Goddesses

Disclaimer: If I owned The Legend of Zelda, I'd be in Tokyo, I'd be Japanese and my boss would be Shigeru Miyamoto. We can dream, though, can't we?

Author's notes: This story is set after the end of Wind Waker, but I'm not sure where Vaati comes into the timeline, so I just included him after Wind Waker as well.

"Link! L-iiiiiii-nk! I've some interesting gossip for you!" said Zelda, her voice ringing through the halls of her palace.

Link groaned, barely awake. Couldn't a hero get some rest? It seemed as if Hyrule couldn't get someone else to his job. Ganondorf this, Ganon that, and 'Oh help, it's Vaati!'. Seriously, Link needed help with this hero business, but he didn't know that yet. No one can save a kingdom by themselves every single time it got into trouble.

" What is it, Tetra?" asked Link exasperatedly.

" It's Zelda now. There's this mysterious stranger looking for you! He's got some important news he says that nobody else but you should hear. Nobody really knows who he is, but I hear he is a well-trained master in combat. I think he might be looking to teach you some secret skills and sword mastery!"

" Listen. I know all I need to, all right? Orca taught me everything he knew, and that's all there is to it." said Link.

" What, the way you spin around with a sword, not knowing which way you're going, and ending up nauseous at the end?" replied Zelda, with a disbelieving look on her face.

" You've got a point… But Orca said I was a master swordsman anyway. I can't get much better than defeating Ganondorf and Vaati, can I? "

" You might as well meet him, Link. After all, you do need a hobby." pointed out Zelda.

" I've got one! I like playing with the Wind Waker, you know, making up songs to play on the Ocarina of Time. I can play every one of the songs that my grandma taught me. Here, I'll play you one right now," interrupted Link, taking the Ocarina of Time (his grandma's keepsake) out from under his pointed hat.

Link reminded himself of the song's notes, going over them in his head a few times to make sure they were right, then played Zelda's Lullaby perfectly, a short but sweet melody that made Link feel proud. When he stopped, however, he found Zelda on the floor sleeping peacefully. A picture of benevolence, Zelda mumbled something in her sleep, turned over, and started sucking her thumb.

" Aww. Cute," whispered Link. " Well, I might as well meet this stranger. Nothing as bad as Ganon can come out of it." said Link to himself. Link was right in a sense. Nothing as bad as Ganon did come out of it. What came out was much, much worse.

The palace guard was leaning against the massive oak doors of the palace, whistling to himself, when a strong wind blew a large amount of dust, dirt and sand into his eyes. The frustrated guard rubbed his eyes, and in the time it took for him to bend over against the wind and clear his eyes, the stranger had arrived.

He was clothed in a jet-black robe, with a mark of the Triforce on his torso. His hair was a brilliant pearly white, but his eyes…His eyes burned with the flames of war and death. The startling red amongst the white, along with the black robe, meant that this stranger was almost certainly a foreigner, but surprisingly, an almost familiar one. He carried a bandoleer around his shoulders, which held a silver beater for…his gong. Whoever saw the stranger knew that the gong was his spirit, similar to Link and his Ocarina of Time.

The stranger waited calmly for the guard to recover, who in turn noticed the stranger standing by the door.

" Who are you?" asked the guard curiously but dutifully through squinting eyes.

" I am…a swordmaster of sorts, but politically, no one you need concern yourself with. I am here to meet the Hero of Time, the Hyrulian called Link, and if possible I would like to meet Queen Hyrule," replied the stranger solemnly.

" We don't have a Queen Hyrule, but I think the great Hero of Time may be able to meet you. I'll send for him right away, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait out here." said the guard, who disappeared through a secret door that was concealed by stone coloured paint and covering, which the stranger could hear being bolted.

" No Queen? Hmm…I may have to rethink my plan. It won't work without royal blood…did she drown with the King?" muttered the stranger to himself. " The Immortal Orchestra cannot be complete, but I suppose I can get the fool of a hero to gather the remaining Instruments of the Goddesses. However, I'll need something that he'd give anything for to get him to obey my wishes…What should I do?"

The stranger knelt down and prepared to meditate, to think of the brilliant plan he desperately needed. He took the gong off from the bandoleer, took the silver beater, and with a gentle tap began his meditation.

As Link slid down the stair bannister (a favourite pastime of his), he paused at the foot of the stairs and took up his Mirror Shield, which he was careful enough not point at anyone's eyes, and his Hero's Sword, thinking that he might as well make a good first impression. When he opened the great wooden doors, he could see…no one. There was no one standing at the door to meet Link. That was, until Link could hear a peculiar humming sound. Searching for the source, Link spotted the stranger, sitting on the floor next to a golden gong with a silver beater, humming. Not knowing what to do, Link stood there hoping that the stranger would wake up from his trance soon.

" You came…" whispered the stranger, but Link barely caught it.

" Pardon?" asked Link.

" You came…and I know now what to do…To the Holy Stage!" replied the stranger, quickly grabbing the silver beater and hitting the gong.

The gong reverberated, and made several different ringing and jingling sounds, that Link realised were being made by a set of bells hanging down from the top of the gong's frame, just touching the gong. Link also realised that there was power in the notes being played by the gong and bells. Link didn't have time to think of anything else, as he was gob-smacked to see Princess Zelda's castle disappear before his eyes, along with the rest of the Hyrule.

Link found himself on a glowing white stage, with the stranger standing right in front of him.

" Who are you?" asked Link urgently.

" I am Diego Ferago Bjorgen Gonavolo. But most creatures of this earth, such as humans, Hyrulians and even monsters, know me as Zephyrian the Sword Sorcerer. You, my friend, the Hero of Time, will help me gather the Instruments of the Goddesses."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: An Evil Twist

" What are the Instruments of the Goddesses? And why I would I help you get them?" asked Link inquisitively.

" To answer your first question, the Instruments of the Goddesses are magical instruments of legend, that the Goddesses and other persons of the right blood played. However, since the last time they were all played together, something of extraordinary force happened, but there is not a soul on this world that knows what, and the instruments were spread out across several different lands. Together, the instruments make up the Immortal Orchestra," replied Diego.

" And my second question, err…Diego, was it?"

" You would help me, my young friend, because I can force you to. My gong has the Command Melody, as does your baton." said Diego with a sinister look on his face. With his glowing red eyes, this made Diego look much more dangerous than Ganon.

" I am not afraid of you, Diego!" said Link defensively.

" You don't have to be. I am certain that the possibility we can become friends will appear in time. All I need you to do is find these Instruments of the Goddesses. Now, for the Command Melody," said Diego.

He picked his silver beater, and hit the gong four times, performing the Command Melody that would compel Link to serve him. As he did this, Link rushed up quickly to slash Diego with his sword, but was too slow and stopped in his tracks as the song flew in through is pointed ears and wrenched control from his body. Although he hit the gong quite gently, Diego's hands were still fast and fluid, too fast to keep up with if Link ever had to fight him.

" All right then, if I'm going be forced to this, I might as well know what exactly I'm being sent out to gather."

" There is nine Instruments of the Goddesses, each of which are spread out across different lands,"

" Nine? That'll take me forever! I thought you were too impatient for these things,"

" I am, but technically there are only four more left to find: You've found the Earth God's Lyre, the Wind God's Cello, the Wind Waker, and the Ocarina of Time. I presume you kept the Ocarina of Time from your grandmother?" asked Diego.

" Yes, but that only makes four instruments, Diego,"

" Along with my Heavens Gong, there is five. The four left to find are Farore's Organ, Din's Harp, Nayru's Piccolo and the Triforce Triangle. However, finding the instruments is only half of the solution; you must find musicians worthy of playing them. Just as a last final rule, whenever you find an instrument and musician, you must return to me with them both, so I can check that they are the true performer and instrument."

" Ok. I have four instruments left to find, and I have to return to you each time I find one, but won't that still take to long? Obviously you've been planning this for some time, and you can't wait any longer,"

" It will take more time than I would have liked it to, but I have no choice. Only the Hero of Time is able to defeat the monsters that guard the Instruments of the Goddesses. Ah, that reminds me, for this you will need to take the Master Sword on your quest."

" Wait, what?" Link's mind was buzzing with question, but with each answer came five more questions invading Link's mind.

" There is so much that is left unanswered, and plenty of complications. Why now do you appear with this wish of creating the Immortal Orchestra? Why am I the only person able to collect these instruments? WHAT IS GOING ON!" asked Link furiously.

" Calm down," said Diego gently. " I will answer all of your questions as long as you are prepared to accept what I have in store for you. I wish to create the Immortal Orchestra in hope of achieving my life goal-immortality. I appear now because I have only recently discovered the whereabouts of the instruments, and of yourself. You are needed because only one with a pure heart can pass the barriers that protect the Instruments of the Goddesses. This has to be you, as I have evil inside of me, and the royal bloodline is dead." Diego said, with a mischievous grin at the mentioning of evil inside of him.

" Huh? The royal bloodline isn't dead," replied Link curiously.

" But the King of Hyrule has drowned! There is no Queen Hyrule, so the line must be dead,"

" You're wrong; Princess Zelda still lives, and will live as long as I have breath in my body."

" Thank the Goddesses! The Immortal Orchestra will be entirely completed!" cackled Diego with a mad laugh of triumph.

" I don't see what part Zelda has in all of this,"

" Only one of the royal blood can compose the Everlasting Symphony; this is a must. I think the King of Hyrule's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather composed it the last time, 500 years ago."

" Well, that's answered most of my questions so far, but there are still a cart-load of problems: the main one being I can't use the Master Sword. It imprisons Ganondorf in stone as we speak,"

" All you have to do is take it out of is head; I will bind him here at the Holy Stage."

" No, it's impossible! Ganondorf, along with the original Hyrule, is currently under several miles of the former Great Sea, now Lake Hylia."

" Ah. That is a problem," said Diego with a troubled face. " Hmm, well I suppose that will be your first job. Retrieve the Master Sword from Lake Hylia!"

" How am I supposed to get it without drowning or getting killed by Ganondorf?"

" I've told you, I will bring him here to the Holy Stage with my Summoning Melody, then bind him here with my own magic. Remember, I am Zephyrian, the Sword Sorcerer! As for the drowning problem, I can only think of Ruto; I believe she has a Zora's Tunic. That will protect you from drowning,"

" So, I have to go to Lake Hylia, retrieve the Master Sword, and waltz out of there like Ganondorf isn't there?"

" As soon as you get the Master Sword, Ganondorf won't be there." Diego stared at Link.

" What are you still doing here?"

" I don't know how to get out of this place,"

" Right, right. To Hyrule Castle!" Diego hit his gong again, and Link saw Hyrule appear right before his eyes, but without Diego.

" Remember, Link…To Lake Hylia…" The wind carried Diego's voice in whispers.

Link sighed.

" Off on another adventure. CAN'T A HERO GET A BREAK!" Link said, setting off to go to Lake Hylia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Lake Hylia's Watcher Tower

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or anything Nintendo came up with, BUT I do own the story plot and Zephyrian. If Nintendo want my idea, they'll have to hire me.

Lake Hylia is not that far from Hyrule Castle, so Link decided he would walk there. Link sorted out a plan in his mind; travelling to Lake Hylia, he would ask Ruto for a Zora's Tunic (Link was doubting the power of the Zora's Tunic. Water had been a hindrance and an affliction in the past), dive down to the original Hyrule and find the tower where Link had had his last great battle against Ganondorf. However, Diego did not seem very trustworthy, and seemed a bit too casual at the fact Ganondorf would be free from his prison. Even if Diego could bind him at the Holy Stage, it wouldn't mean that Ganondorf's minions would also be imprisoned. Link would probably have to fight his way out.

But Link didn't let his mind dwell on it. He was being made to complete a mission by an impatient master. Thinking of the complications would only slow him down. Link was still glad he had had the sense to bring a shield and sword though.

While thinking to himself, Link was unaware that he was being watched. Ruto was carefully following the Hero of Time's path with her telescope, who was absent-mindedly making his way here to Lake Hylia.

" Why would the Hero of Time visit here without an announcement? Unless he seeks something that lies beneath the cold lake…" said Ruto to herself.

" The true Hyrule slumbers beneath Lake Hylia, but there is nothing but monsters and Ganondorf's body-" Ruto gasped as she realised what Link was about to do. Quickly she put the telescope away, wrapped a quiver around her shoulders and nocked an arrow.

Link only spotted he was being attacked when he looked up to check how far he was from Lake Hylia. He was not far from the water's edge when an arrow struck him in the shoulder from the Watcher Tower where only Ruto would be. Unable to think of an explanation for this, Link only had enough time to react to a second arrow being shot at him. He carefully placed his shield in front of his head so the arrow would rebound harmlessly.

" Ruto? What are you doing?" asked a confused Link.

" I am destroying you, fiend! Don't try to fool me, I know what you're planning to do, and believe me, it isn't happening while I'm alive!" shouted Ruto back, loosing off another arrow.

" Ruto! It's me, Link!" said Link has he slowly but surely made his way to the Watcher Tower, blocking any arrows that came his way.

" No it isn't! You're a monster, hiding under the disguise of the Hero of Time!"

" RUTO! I'M NOT LYING, I'M LINK!"

" HA! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU WISH TO TAKE THE MASTER SWORD FROM GANONDORF'S HEAD AND REVIVE HIM!" screamed Ruto.

" Ruto, I can't breathe underwater. Explain that!"

" You-You'll take my Zora's Tunic!" Ruto searched hurriedly for her Zora's Tunic, before realising a dreadful thing.

" My tunic…It must still be near the lake!"

Hearing this, Link looked around for a Zora's Tunic, and found one; it was hanging from a tree branch nearer to the Watcher Tower. The question was, could Link reach it with his wounded shoulder before the maddened Ruto?

It was a frantic race to the Zora's Tunic. Ruto ran pell-mell down the Watcher Tower's steps, while Link could only jog slowly, so as not to worsen his shoulder. Link was only a couple of yards away from the Zora's Tunic when Ruto burst out of the tower doors, brandishing a blade that she must have grabbed along the way.

" If you want that tunic, you'll have to defeat me!" said Ruto, charging at Link with a howl and the blade held high above her head. Link rose his shield to block the charge, while he stepped back further to the Zora's Tunic. Ruto crashed her sword against Link's shield, and prepared to slash again. Link took the opportunity to take another step back, within touching distance of the tunic.

" Ruto, it's me, Link. The Hero of Time. Please believe me!" pleaded Link.

" You're evil, and you'd do anything to get your hands on the Master Sword. That's why I can't let you live!"

Link had no choice but to smack his shield on Ruto's head. It knocked her onto the floor, but Link could see he had only a few minutes before she recovered. He took the Zora's Tunic off of the tree branch, urgently fitting it on, and found a bottle of Red Potion in the pocket of Ruto's robe. Thinking that it would help heal his shoulder, Link took it without hesitation, but inadvertently made Ruto aware she was failing her mission.

Link realised this, and hurriedly stepped out into the lake. Wading further out, Link saw that Ruto was getting to her feet, and following him. Link had to dive now before Ruto caught up with him, which he did so. Link had barely been diving for five seconds when Ruto splashed under as well in hot pursuit.

Link was thankful that the Zoras didn't have true gills. Although it was true that the Zoras could stay under water for longer than any other creature, without proper gills the Zoras couldn't stay in forever. The Zora's Tunic let them do that. So for all of Ruto's frantic chasing, after Link had dived to a certain point, Ruto could follow no more as she had to rise to breathe.

" She's been alone in the Watcher Tower for too long; she's cracked." said Link to himself.

Link then carried on downwards, to Drowned Hyrule, as Link thought of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Ganondorf and Drowned Hyrule

Author's notes: I would just like to thank Tollgatekeeper for being a regular reader and reviewer. This chapter is dedicated for you. But if you can, would you tell others about this story? Cheers.

As Link dived further, the waters of Lake Hylia became murkier, until it was nearly impossible to see three feet in front of Link's face. Every now and then, Link thought he saw something, but it passed away too quickly for Link to get a closer look. He thought of why Ruto would attack him, but came to no conclusion other than that she had lost her mind with the years of loneliness. There weren't any other Zoras in Hyrule; they had travelled to Greatfish Isle, where they lived in peace with Lord Jabun. Ruto had no real friends nearby, and Link was sorry that he had never become even a visitor to the Watcher Tower where Ruto lived in solitude.

There he was again, being distracted from the task at hand. Thinking of other people's plights would slow him down from fulfilling Diego's wishes. However, there was a good side to this thinking: it made the journey to Drowned Hyrule pass by much quicker. For out of the shadowy depths, Link saw the original Hyrule. It looked much like it did the last time he was there, except it seemed much darker and gloomier, not just in appearance but in presence as well. Once, this was home to the royal family and an assortment of other people, but now it was empty, like hollow shell. Nothing living to brighten the castle, Hyrule was home to monsters frozen in time; when Ganondorf was imprisoned in stone, the remaining creatures froze just like the last time. Waiting for the Master Sword to be wielded again.

Link saw a tower door in the castle, which would lead to the interior, where he would figure out the position of the tower Ganondorf and Link fought on. Pulling hard on the ring, the door shifted enough to let Link in, and Link quickly swam into the gap. There, he was met with air, and a monster stopped in the action of a patrol. Link pushed the door behind him shut so the water wouldn't come in any further. Link took the cork lid off of the bottle, and drank the Red Potion to instantly heal his shoulder. From there, he set off to find the tower.

Diego was meditating at the Holy Stage, thinking of what to do next. The Command Melody was enough to make Link retrieve the Master Sword, but Diego was afraid that it would lose the ability to compel Link to serve him before he found the instrument and musician, and when it did Link would come charging back to try and defeat him. Diego knew Link didn't trust him, so he needed a reason for Link to collect the Instruments of the Goddesses. Something that Link would lay down his life for. Something like a relative, or…

It came to Diego in a flash. Princess Zelda! Link would gladly give his life for hers. Diego could take the princess and threaten to kill her. But as soon he came up with this idea, he saw a huge flaw. He needed the princess to compose the Everlasting Symphony; killing Zelda would get him nowhere. Diego backtracked his thoughts to the idea of who or what Link would lay down his life for. Again, it came in a flash. Link's grandmother! There was no one Link cared for more than his grandmother. Unless he was having a relationship with Zelda…Diego shuddered, and confined that thought to the back of his mind. So, holding Link's grandmother to ransom would surely quell all attempts to ruin Diego's plans. Link would surely obey Diego for the sake of his dear grandma.

It was a simple but brilliant plan, and easy to execute.

" To Hyrule!" said Diego, hitting his gong. Hyrule flashed past his eyes, and Diego found himself at the door of Hyrule Castle.

" It's time to pay a visit to dear old grandma." muttered Diego to himself as he set off to Hyrule Castle Town.

Link was lost. He had wandered through the castle for what seemed like hours, but was only forty minutes. He had travelled in circles, seeming to discover a new area but was the same as before. Finally Link gave up, lying down on the cold marble floor. As he did this, he could see the ceiling in all of its glory.

There was a wonderful picture of Hyrule there, with the Triforce above it. It was beautifully decorated and excellently detailed, with the townspeople and the buildings and the animals being exquisitely painted. But Link didn't look at that masterpiece. Instead, he was staring at the horrific Ganon picture, with his hands reaching out for the Triforce. For some strange reason, Ganon's eyes were not looking at the Triforce with greediness, as Link would have thought. His eyes were looking in completely the opposite direction, to a door that Link guessed led to another tower of the castle. And then the picture's eyes _moved._

Link stared wide-eyed at the painting's eyes. They were looking straight at him. The Ganon picture also showed surprise, slowly but surely turning his body away from the Triforce to get a better look at Link. Suddenly, lying down on the floor seemed a very foolish thing to do. Link jumped up, brandishing his sword and shield. The Ganon picture pointed at Link, and laughed with a deep booming voice, that was unnatural and inhuman. Link was surprised even more when the picture spoke.

" If you are here, then that can mean only one thing. You wish to wield the Master Sword again, and I will be free once more!"

" I do not wish anything. If I had my own free will, I'd have left you here in your prison. And don't think you're going to be free either," replied Link.

" No matter. If I show you the tower where Ganondorf sleeps, you will take the Master Sword, and my wish shall be fulfilled. The tower you seek is that way," said the painting, pointing to the tower it had been looking at before.

" Right." muttered Link under his breath. He set off to the tower door, keeping his eyes on the Ganon picture all of the time, slamming the door shut behind him.

Link remembered the room very well, but was surprised that he hadn't remembered the tower name before. Ganon's Tower was unchanged, ever since Link had fought Ganon in three different forms; each more deadly and more difficult to defeat than the last. Link was glad to see that the rope in the middle of the room was still there, meaning that no one had been here to change it. Instead of using the rope, however, Link decided to use the magic cauldron. It took less time, and Link wasn't sure that the rope would be as strong as it once was. Also, Link didn't like scaling great heights on such a thin-looking thing.

Link jumped into the cauldron, being transported right to the top of the tower. When Link got to the arch, he realised he needed the Hookshot to get to the actual tower. Cursing his luck, Link jumped up and planted his sword into the wood of the arch, and used it to lift himself up onto the archway. Then, he yanked the sword out, and walked through the arch.

Link was surprised that outside was all water, with just Ganondorf trapped in stone and the dead King of Hyrule, until he remembered that the tower had no roof; it was an open top tower. Link swam over to the King of Hyrule's body, staring at the person that had almost been like a father to him, sadness welling up inside of him. He then swam over to the Ganondorf statue, which still wielded his twin swords, and the Master Sword remained firmly in his head. Link stayed looking at the statue, wondering if he could trust Diego to bind Ganondorf at the Holy Stage. Then Link made his mind up.

With a groan, Link removed the Master Sword. The sword shone brightly, making Link cover his eyes. Link quickly retreated to a safer distance, watching Ganondorf break free. The statue glowed with a dark outline, before crumbling away to reveal Ganondorf. Ganondorf slowly opened his eyes, to look at Link, then opened his mouth to laugh in triumph, but couldn't. He couldn't laugh as the water of Lake Hylia filled his mouth, choking him and suffocating the life out of him. Immediately, they could both hear a gong very distantly, and Ganondorf disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Link sighed. The deed was done. It seemed Diego did keep his word. Link made his way to the tower arch, but something made him look back. As he did this, Link noticed that the King of Hyrule's body had also disappeared. Link looked wildly around, just to see if he could see his body floating in Lake Hylia, but he couldn't see it. Saddened, Link swam through the archway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Deal Is Made

A/N: Happy Birthday Tollgatekeeper!

* * *

Ganondorf opened his eyes to see that he was trapped in a slowly rotating crystal, with brilliant white all around him. He also saw an albino-haired, black robed figure, humming. Ganondorf banged his fists against the crystal, but nothing happened. He tried to take out one of his blades, but couldn't.

" Don't bother, Ganondorf. You can't do anything I don't want you to do," whispered Diego.

" You are responsible for this? Who are you?" asked Ganondorf.

" I am Diego Ferago Bjorgen Gonavolo. You might have heard of me as Zephyrian, the Sword Sorcerer,"

" Why did you bring me here? I could have destroyed the Hero of Time! I know you secretly wish that he was dead,"

" No, I do not! Link is the only person that can pass the barriers that protect the Instruments of the Goddesses. And you should be thanking me! I knew that Ganon's Tower was under water, and when Link freed you, you would have drowned! I saved your life!"

" My magic would have worked if you hadn't interrupted it!" retorted Ganondorf angrily.

" Not quick enough!" said Diego.

" FINE! I owe you my life, but what good is that when I'm trapped in a crystal?"

" You are trapped inside a crystal, because you might decide to ruin my plans,"

" What plans?"

Diego looked at Ganondorf strangely.

" As if I would tell the so called 'King of Evil' what I am planning to do. Suffice to say, it involves the Instruments of the Goddesses I mentioned before."

Ganondorf couldn't think of anything more to say, and looked away. Doing this, he spotted Link's grandmother sleeping, trapped in another similarly rotating crystal.

" What is she doing here?" asked Ganondorf, pointing at Link's grandmother.

" She is here so the Hero of Time will do what I wish. You didn't seriously think that he would do this because I asked him to, did you? To succeed at anything, you have to think of all of the complications and problems that could appear. No doubt that is why you never defeat Link,"

" Hmm…Aha! I've got an idea! You and I can team up to destroy the boy,"

" I have already said why I cannot destroy him! Must I repeat myself? I. Need. Him,"

" I know that. Once the Hero of Time has collected these Instruments of the Goddesses, you can do whatever you desire, but after that…WE KILL THE BOY!"

" You've intrigued me. Go on,"

* * *

Link had only gone back through the arch to look at the arch, and how it didn't let any water through. It must have been a magic barrier of sorts, but he didn't understand it. Link passed through the arch to swim back up to the shore of Lake Hylia, but was met by a very strange welcoming party. A score of Octoroks were floating just above Ganon's Tower, and more were being attracted.

Link had only a couple of seconds to react as a deadly spiked ball was spat out of the nearest Octorok, but he managed to raise his shield in time to deflect it. More Octoroks began to attack, and Link was forced to hide behind his shield while batting any stray spike balls away with his sword. The Master Sword. Of course! After freeing Ganondorf, his minions would be also free to roam. Link hadn't expected there to be so many, though. Link only had one option, and that was to retreat back through Ganon's Tower.

Link hoped that the barrier blocking the water from entering would also stop the Octoroks. Quickly, he jumped down from the arch, and ran over to the magic cauldron. There, he noticed one-eyed Morths around the magic cauldron. He tried to feint one way, then go another to fool them, but the spiked, urchin-like creatures still jumped and stuck onto Link's clothes, pricking him in all places. Link performed a Spin Attack to rid himself of them, and noticed the jars next to the cauldron. Without thinking, he smashed one to release a fairy, which he deftly caught in his bottle.

" At least I'm prepared," muttered Link to himself, as he jumped into the cauldron.

As Link came back out of the lower cauldron, he noticed that the door was buckling. Someone or something was ramming the door to get in. Link hesitantly walked over to the door, but hurriedly flung the door wide. Link barely had time to dodge to one side as a Moblin charged forward to ram the door with its shoulder. The pig-faced creature's run carried it too far, tripping up, while its face showed surprise. Link looked back, and saw a dozen more Moblins, each armed with a spear, and Link could see some armoured Darknuts slowly walking up the steps. The Moblins bellowed piggish war-cries and charged at Link.

Link managed to block the spear from impaling him from the nearest Moblin, and ducked another spear that was thrown at head height. He used his shield to protect his head while he slashed any Moblins that came too close. One of the monsters ran at full pelt with its spear aimed at Link, but Link saw it coming, whipped around and stabbed it in the back. Another saw its chance and jumped on Link, who staggered under the weight and fell to the floor. The remaining creatures abandoned their weapons and joined in a massive pile-on.

Luckily, Link managed to escape before any real damage was done. He looked at the writhing mass of monsters, and figured that they didn't know he wasn't there. However, now Link had to contend with the much more lethal Darknuts. He turned to find the nearest Darknut preparing to attack with its huge blade held out to one side. Link waited, and waited, until the Darknut made the first move, bringing his blade down in a slashing motion. Link rolled around it and cut the bonds that held the Darknut's armour together. The amour fell to the floor with a clang, but the Darknut was undeterred and swung its blade again and knocked Link to the floor.

Link was hurt, but not too badly. As the first Darknut advanced on him, Link got to his feet and faced it, but Link whipped around when he heard another Darknut give a massive howl. The creature swung its sword horizontally, barely missing Link's throat.

Link jumped up and yanked the Darknut's helmet off, to expose its head, and in a flash decapitated it. Its body fell to the floor, motionless, making the Darknut behind Link leap high into the air to attack him. Link brought up his shield to block it, and realised that the heap of Moblins had noticed he wasn't there. They had picked up their spears, about to resume their attack.

" There's so many of them! How am I supposed to kill them all?" panted Link heavily.

Link's fighting was a blur. Dodging a spear, jumping over a blade, he planted his sword deep into a Moblin skull. Withdrawing it, he crouched to avoid being beheaded himself, and slashed at a leg, making the Moblin owner crash to the floor wit a howl of pain. Another spear came flying out of nowhere and Link could just about deflect it to one side with his shield, and blocked another Darknut blade with his sword. He hacked and stabbed wildly, seeing monster after monster fall to the ground. One spear was thrust into Link's foot, but still he carried on. Link gave a wild battle cry and charged at the Moblin who was responsible, slamming his sword right through its body. Moblins fell as Link spun around madly, still screaming.

Before Link knew it, he was performing the Hurricane Spin that Orca had taught him long ago. He put his sword out and every unprotected piece of flesh was wounded terribly, and after the killing spree, Link found himself in a clearing with a single Darknut to defeat. Finally, it was almost over. Link, overcome with relief, drained of all adrenaline, lazily blocked the Darknut's attack, rolled between its legs and stabbed the Darknut in the heart. The creature fell to the floor, giving Link a well-needed breather. After thinking he was in the clear, Link sat down to rest.

That was when he heard a screech that could only have come from a Bokoblin. Hurriedly, Link looked down over the foyer, and saw at least fifty Bokoblins, only just alerted to his presence by a wounded Moblin, which had managed to stagger down the steps. There was plenty more on the way now that they knew Link was here.

" OH, COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK HERE!"

* * *

A/N: Just in case you don't remember the monsters mentioned, I'll describe them now.

Morth: Spiky, one-eyed urchins that stick to Link and slow him down.

Moblin: Pig-faced, muscled monsters armed with spears, and drop Skull Necklaces.

Darknut: Armoured knights that can use any weapon, and drop Knight Crests


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Zelda Awakens

Link was contemplating his next course of action, with at least fifty Bokoblins on the way, and many more being alerted. The Bokoblins were chattering and screeching amongst themselves to figure out a plan. Link knew he had only a couple of minutes to get out of Drowned Hyrule.

" Oh, by the Goddesses! How the hell am I supposed to get out of here alive?" said Link, kneading his brow to think of something that would save his skin. Looking up at the ceiling, he saw again the beautiful Hyrule picture. This time, however, the Ganon picture was gone.

Link didn't know what he should have done. Looking back, he probably thought it was a risky and foolish thing to do. It was the only thing he could think of, though. Link walked to the wall behind him, preparing to take a huge run. He looked at the banister he was going to jump over, to land in the foyer. Hopefully the Bokoblins would cushion his fall.

" 1, 2, 3…Go!" said Link to himself. He sprinted forward and took a giant leap over the banister, roaring madly and brandishing his sword high above his head. The unfortunate Bokoblins underneath him didn't know what hit them.

Link jumped up, ready for action. The Bokoblins were taken aback by his manoeuvre, but not for long. Several of the creatures jumped in all at once, surrounding Link. Link struck the monster in front of him, then whipped around to block an attack by the Bokoblin behind him with his shield. He slammed his shield into the head of another to the side of him, but one Bokoblin had thrown its sword aside and had a tight hold on Link's leg. Link tried to shake it off, but to no avail. Worse, the monster sunk its fangs into his flesh.

Link sliced the arm of a Bokoblin that had slashed Link's midriff, tearing his Zora's Tunic. Link roared again in pain, and hacked at the creature's head. He kicked another monster away with his free leg, while banging his shield into the Bokoblin biting into his leg, refusing to let go. Finally, the creature let go but only to let its fellow monsters have a chance at killing Link.

Link was tired, after the fight with the Darknuts and the Moblins, and now a Bokoblin had bitten his leg! Nevertheless, Link carried on hacking limbs off and stabbing bodies. But, Link's hard work was undone by the injured Moblin.

Having watched the battle from afar, the Moblin had picked up its spear, walked around behind Link, and screeched loudly. The Bokoblins turned around, and quickly got out of the way. Link, surprised by the monsters' retreat, felt the spear pierce his torso, barely missing his heart. The Moblin was pleased with its work, and cried loudly in triumph. Link gazed down at his blood trickling out of the wound. He might be injured badly, fatally even, but he would not give up.

As the Bokoblins retreated, Link staggered over to a door that he hoped led out to Lake Hylia. Link, using the last vestiges of his strength, flung the door wide, and let the water of Lake Hylia rush into the castle. Monsters were swept away, and Link felt the cool water drench him from head to foot. Within minutes, the castle was filled completely, and the water slowly suffocated the monsters, drowning them in Drowned Hyrule. Link smiled grimly, and swam out into the open.

Link had been hoping that the Zora's Tunic would still work its magic, but the tear in it was too big. Slowly, but surely, Link began to cough and splutter as water, and not air, filled his lungs. At last, Link's vision faded, and he lost consciousness.

Zelda woke up, yawning loudly. She got up onto her knees and stretched out her arms. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up shakily.

" Wow…I must have been asleep for a while. Where's Link?" said Zelda to herself, looking around for the Hero of Time. He was nowhere to be found.

Zelda yawned again, not bothering to stifle it. She walked out of the room to find a guard that would know where Link was. Stepping lightly down the steps, she spotted the palace guard that had brought her the news of the mysterious stranger.

" Ah! You there…What was your name again?" asked Zelda.

" Me, your Highness? I am Tim Olsen, royal guard of Hyrule Castle."

" Yes, you. Do you know where Link has disappeared to? I can't find him anywhere."

" The legendary Hero of Time? Yes, he went to visit the stranger, the swordmaster from a foreign land. In fact, there is the swordmaster now!" replied Tim, pointing over to the front door.

Zelda looked over to where Tim was pointing, and saw the stranger. He must have been a very unusual individual, for he had pearly white hair, but was dressed in a midnight black robe. Even stranger was the colour of his eyes, a disturbing blood red that somehow burned with anger. The stranger, spotting Zelda, started to make his way over to her.

" Princess Zelda!" said the stranger.

" Tim, fetch my rapier," whispered Zelda to the guard. " I don't trust him, and he knows my name without us being introduced."

" At once!" said Tim, hurrying away.

" You there! Halt!" said Zelda, directing her command to the stranger. " How is it you know my name?"

" Your friend Link told me, your Highness." replied the stranger, adding a bow to the end of his reply.

" Who are you, and where is Link?"

" I am Diego Ferago Bjorgen Gonavolo. In the sword tutor trade, however, I am known as Zephyrian, the Sword Sorcerer."

" Such a name…Why do they call you the Sword Sorcerer?"

"I received my name from my uncle, grandfather and godfather. They call me the Sword Sorcerer because my skill of teaching pupils is almost magical."

" Thank you, but where is Link? I would like to meet with him."

" He, err…had some business to attend to. What, may I ask, has your guard gathered?" asked Diego, looking at Tim giving Zelda her rapier.

" Thank you Tim. You may leave us now." thanked Zelda, taking the rapier gratefully. The guard nodded, and left quickly.

Diego smiled. " Since when did you fight, Zelda?"

" Since I became a pirate twenty-five years ago, under the name of Tetra." replied Zelda, taking a defensive stance.

" Why are you preparing to fight me, Princess?"

" I do not trust you. Link would not have left without returning to tell me what he was doing. I think you have lied to me."

" Well, that's nice. It seems no one trusts foreigners in Hyrule. If we are to fight, why don't we make it interesting, hmm?" said Diego. He drew a blade from his robe that was longer than his arm, and also took up a defensive stance.

" So I was right not to trust you. If you have taken up a weapon with intent to fight, then you are no friend of Hyrule!" replied Zelda. She ran at Diego with her rapier held low to the ground, and swung it. Diego easily blocked her charge with barely a flick of the wrist; his sword clashed with hers and Diego pushed Zelda away. Zelda swung her rapier again, this time at head height, but Diego ducked and laughed. Zelda swung again and again, forcing Diego to jump backwards, until he leaped forward.

This time Zelda had to block the attack, and Diego had the upper hand. He swiped at Zelda, his sword meeting hers, and he continued to make Zelda defend herself until she lunged forward. It would have pierced Diego's body had he not dodged to the side quickly.

" Very good, for a princess. But let me show you why they really call me Zephyrian, the Sword Sorcerer!"

Diego held his sword out, then slowly rotated it, steadily gaining speed until he whipped up a mini tornado. Zelda was taken aback, and Diego took advantage of this by using the tornado to suck her rapier away from her hand. Now defenceless, Zelda could only brace herself for impact as the tornado grew in size and engulfed her. Diego laughed again as he saw the princess fly around in his magic tornado, and took the gong hanging from his bandoleer and set it on the ground. Taking out his silver beater, Diego struck a single note on the gong that made the bells hanging from the gong frame that just touched the gong jingle in perfect unison.

" To the Holy Stage!"

A/N: Again, just so you know, Bokoblins are green/purple coloured monsters that often hide in jars and drop Joy Pendants.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Vision

Link had lost consciousness, and was floating in Lake Hylia, dead to the world with a spear right through him. However, a shining bright light in front of him forced Link to wake up. Link opened his clouded eyes to look at the light, and saw an impossible person. The King of Hyrule.

" Link…Wake up, child. Heed my words, Link." said the King. Link just gazed at the figure, his life slowly slipping away.

" You cannot die here, Link. Zelda needs you. Hyrule needs you. We all need you, Link!"

A bubble came out of Link's mouth as he tried to speak, but couldn't.

" Link, this is not your time. Zephyrian is at threat not only to Hyrule and Zelda, but the Goddesses as well. The Deku Tree, Lord Jabun and Valoo cannot defeat Zephyrian, for he has powers beyond imagination. You yourself, the Hero of Time, have only a slight chance of defeating him, but it is still a chance! Ganon will not accept Zephyrian either. Together, you and Ganondorf can vanquish him!" encouraged the King of Hyrule

Link closed his eyes, not believing what this person was telling him. Join forces with Ganon? It was just impossible.

" Link, listen to me. I know this will be hard to accept, but many of your friends will not stand a chance if Zephyrian gained immortality. You must not let him achieve his goal. You must kill Zephyrian before it is too late."

The King could sense that Link had barely heard what he had said; he was dying.

" I, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, entrust this task to you Link, the Hero of Time. I give you a chance to defeat Zephyrian. I give you LIFE!" boomed the King of Hyrule.

Another shining bright light enveloped Link's body, healing his wounds. Once the healing was done, the bright light rushed Link to the surface of Lake Hylia. Back in the water, the vision spoke again.

" Good luck Link. The world depends on you."

* * *

Zelda had been trying frantically to escape from the crystal she had been trapped in. She banged her fists, kicked out, and even head-butted the crystal, but all she gained was bruises and a headache.

" It is pointless, girl. Zephyrian has made an indestructible prison from which you cannot escape." said Ganondorf.

" Diego, what is this?" said Zelda.

" That, my dear, sweet princess, is a Binding Crystal. You are trapped in there for as long as my magic lasts, or until something destroys it, which is highly unlikely. They're very useful, but are hard to create without skill. However, once one is made, it usually lasts forever."

" Why am I here? Do you wish to kill me, after torturing me? Or have you got something else in mind?"

" Very much the opposite, princess. I need you to compose the Everlasting Symphony to the Immortal Orchestra, so I can achieve my life goal-immortality."

" The Everlasting Symphony? That is cursed music!" replied Ganondorf.

" I assume you know what happened the last time it was played, Ganon?"

" I knew once. But after the many years of numerous imprisonments, it has been erased from my mind. It seems no one wants to remember what happened, 500 years ago."

" What did happen?" asked Zelda.

" No one knows. There isn't a soul left on the earth who knows." said Diego.

" Certainly no one on the earth, but I'm willing to bet that the Goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru still remember." contradicted Ganondorf.

" So the Goddesses remember, is that it?"

" Almost certainly. After all, it took all three of them to defeat the evil that threatened to destroy the entire world."

" You seemed well informed on this subject, Ganondorf. Please, enlighten us all."

" The Everlasting Symphony was created by the King of Hyrule's ancestor. He called upon the Goddesses to join his brothers and sisters in the Immortal Orchestra, in hope that he would be able to rule Hyrule for eternity in peace and harmony. However, a great evil, even greater than I, heard of what the King was trying to accomplish. It destroyed the King's brothers and sisters after the music was played in hope of beating the Heavens Gong, the key to immortality. Beating it three times would give the beater immortality."

" Hmm…That's interesting. That is very interesting. I knew the Heavens Gong had a part of the Immortal Orchestra, but it was real luck that I acquired it when I did."

" Wait…You need me to compose a song that will give you immortality? I'll never do it!" said Zelda defiantly.

" Ah, Zelda, how little you know. I will _make _you compose the Everlasting Symphony, just like I am making Link retrieve the Master Sword right now."

" Link's retrieving the Master Sword? That explains why Ganondorf is here. But why does he need it?"

" The Master Sword is the only weapon that can kill the monsters that guard the remaining Instruments of the Goddesses."

" So what are theses Instruments of the Goddesses?"

Diego sighed. " It's getting really annoying having to repeat myself, and for the third time as well! The Instruments of the Goddesses are the instruments that the Goddesses and people of the right blood played."

" I suppose that's all I have to say-Wait, what's Link's grandma doing here!"

" She's here because…Why am I even bothering to explain it? Suffice to say she's here for a reason." replied Diego exasperatedly.

" You seem edgy…Why?" asked Ganondorf with mock concern.

" Link should have returned to Hyrule, but I'm sensing he is still at Lake Hylia. Maybe I should help him."

* * *

Link opened his eyes to see yet another shining bright light, but this time, it was the sun. He found himself floating on the surface of Lake Hylia wearing a torn Zora's Tunic. He was hurting all over, and he remembered his quest to retrieve the Master Sword. Non-stop fighting could really take it out of a person.

" Why aren't I dead?" Link asked himself, as he remembered the Moblin that had managed to pierce him with its spear. Then he faintly remembered the dream he had had while he was floating unconscious. It had to be a dream, for the King of Hyrule was dead. Nevertheless, Link knew that the dream was a sign, and he should follow the King's instructions. But still, Link couldn't think of why he was alive. If the dream was a dream, then it shouldn't have a physical effect on his body. So how come he was alive?

Link found the answer inside his hat. He had stashed the bottle containing Ruto's Red Potion, and more recently, the fairy that Link had caught. But now the fairy was gone. Link smiled as he reassured himself that the fairy, and not the King of Hyrule, had given him life again. Now that he was alive, though, what should he do next?

" I'll check up on Zelda," thought Link aloud. " Then I'll see what Diego has in store for me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The First Task

Link's grandmother finally awoke, and saw that, like Zelda and Ganondorf before her, she was trapped in a slowly rotating crystal. A strange man was sitting on the floor, humming, with a golden gong with a silver beater next to him. The stranger had brilliant white hair, but wore a jet-black robe. He also had a very long and deadly looking blade hanging from his belt.

" Who…Who are you?" asked Grandma, still half-asleep.

The stranger sighed. " My name is Diego Ferago Bjorgen Gonavolo. But I am also known as Zephyrian, the Sword Sorcerer."

" What am I doing here?"

" You're here so Link will not attempt anything that will lead my plans astray."

" What? So you're going to hold her to ransom, is that it!" interrupted Zelda.

" Yes, I suppose you could put it that way. I see it as a way to render resistance futile, with her life at stake."

" Hmph! I thought that even someone like you would have _some _decency." said Ganondorf.

" You've never been decent in your life, Ganondorf, and now you are criticising _my _decency?" retorted Diego.

" I never once backed down from a fight, and I never once used a hostage!"

" And how many times did you say you won against Link?" replied Diego with a smirk. " Listen, you never had the idea of using Link's family against him; you're just angry that I thought of it first."

" What kind of cruel man would trap a poor old woman in a prison?" asked Grandma in a wobbly voice.

" You're not winning my sympathy, Grandma. That voice isn't going to change my mind."

" Hmm…It usually works with Link… I usually use it when I want him to go and get some food when it's pouring down." whispered Grandma to Zelda.

" I'm not Link though, am I?" asked Diego.

" No, you're a very evil person!"

" I try my best. Unlike pig-man here." thanked Diego, pointing at Ganondorf.

" When I get out of here, I'm gonna-" started Ganondorf angrily.

" Do what? Kill me? Don't make me laugh. Ganon is a great big pig, and you are a Gerudo man, and the two of you make a pig-man. So just accept what you are and we'll carry on in life."

" Where is Link?" asked Grandma.

" What does it matter to you?"

" I want to know where he is. He is my grandson, and I have a right to know where he is."

" Fine. If you must know, he's making his way to Hyrule Castle. So, if you'll excuse me…"

Diego hit his gong and shouted: " To Hyrule!"

Link was staggering to Hyrule Castle (Ruto had insisted that she should kill him. Link had to knock her out, but not before she managed to shoot him in the leg with an arrow. And the same one that the Bokoblin had bitten, too!), when he heard a distant gong being struck, and Diego appeared before him.

" I got the Master Sword, Diego."

" Excellent. To the Holy Stage!" replied Diego, hitting his gong again. Again, Link saw Hyrule disappear to be replaced with brilliant white. What was different was that three people were being held captive in similar crystals. Ganondorf he had expected, but Zelda and Grandma were trapped too!

" What are Zelda and Grandma doing here?" asked Link curiously.

" Zelda is integral to my plan. I have to keep an eye on her, in case she tries anything that ruin my plans. So I'm keeping her and her beautiful rapier at my side. Grandma is here so you will do everything I want you to. If not, she dies. Painfully."

" You monster! I should kill you on the spot!" replied Link angrily.

" You, should, but you won't. If you try, the Binding Crystal will shrink, slowly crushing your grandmother."

Link looked from Diego to his grandmother, and sighed. " What do you want me to do, Diego?" asked Link.

" I want you to collect the first Instrument of the Goddesses, Din's Harp. Apparently Gorganaut, the Ogre King, currently guards it, on an obscure island north of here. I think the island is called the Isle of Sirenia."

" How am I supposed to get there?"

" I assume you have a boat, the one carved in the shape of the King of Red Lions?"

" Yes, but I don't know where the isle is."

" The isle is uncharted. However, I have someone who knows where it is." Diego replied, taking a bottle from his belt. Link saw that a fairy had been caught in it.

" A fairy knows? Fairies can't speak, so how am I suppose to know what it's saying?"

" Fairies can speak, it's just no one listens to them. Their voices are very quiet, and not everyone can understand what they're saying. This fairy happens to be the one that healed Grandma for you. I think it deserves a name."

" I should call it a name?" repeated Link.

" As a way of saying thank-you."

" Okay…I think I should call you…Navi…"

* * *

A/N: I know some people will be hating this choice of name, but this Navi will be totally different to the one in the Ocarina of Time. I promise! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Navi Guides The Way

" Thank you…" whispered the little fairy. Link could barely believe that the tiny voice had come from the fairy. It sounded so timid, shy, almost afraid, and that was exactly the way the fairy looked at Link, too.

" Don't mention it. I just hope you can help me find the Isle of Sirenia." replied Link.

" I know where it can be found, but it isn't in one place for long."

" Well, I hope we can find it."

Diego sniffed and wiped away an imaginary tear. " That was so sweet…But could you hurry it up just a tiny little bit?" asked Diego, emphasising his impatience with his fingers.

" You ruined the moment, Diego!" shouted Zelda.

" That is just bad form." tutted Ganondorf.

" I've been waiting 5- I've been waiting a _very_ long time for this, and I won't let a little sentimentality slow things down! So hurry up and get going." said Diego, adding the last part to Link.

" Okay. So, I've got to go to the Isle of Sirenia and defeat Gorganaut, the Ogre King, to collect Din's Harp, right?"

" Right." answered Diego.

" But the isle isn't in one place for long, is that it?" Link asked Navi.

" That is correct…" replied Navi timidly.

" So, I'll have to sail in my boat to the Isle, and I've also got to find a musician that can play the instrument?" said Link, going over the mission in his mind.

" Yes."

" But after all of that, I have to return so you can check that instrument is correct, and the musician is worthy?"

" Yes. So get going already!"

" I don't know how to get out of here. Again." said Link.

" Right, right. Instead of me having to play my Summoning Melody every time you finish getting an instrument, I'll create a Warp Patch. It's an enchanted piece of land that will send you to one certain place at a time. So, I'll create a Warp Patch at the side of Hyrule Castle, so you can use it whenever you wish to warp to the Holy Stage. There, you will find me with Zelda, Ganondorf and Grandma. Remember, if anything goes astray…" Diego made a beheading gesture with his finger.

" Okay. I know what I have to do." replied Link.

Diego sat down, and began humming once more. As he did, a small, strange shape that glowed appeared in front of him, probably a glyph of some kind. When Diego hummed louder, the Warp Patch also grew in size, until it could have fitted several men into it.

" There we go. Navi, I leave it up to you. Do not disappoint me." warned Diego.

" I will not." whispered Navi.

Link stepped with Navi into the Warp Patch, and saw Hyrule reappear before his eyes for the second time, which Link was rapidly being accustomed to. When Hyrule Castle appeared, Link spotted the Warp Patch glowing just to the side of the castle. Link also noticed a palace guard patrolling the front door.

" Ah! Hero of Time! You frightened me, sir!" gasped the guard.

" You…What was your name again?" asked Link.

" Tim Olsen, royal guard of Hyrule Castle, sir!"

" Thank you. Tell the other guards not to patrol the west wall." warned Link.

" Why not, sir?" asked Tim curiously.

" It is a matter of…unusual circumstances, but the guards must not patrol the west wall."

" You have my word, sir." replied the guard, saluting.

" Good."

A/N: I realise now that the story may be a little confusing with directions and so on, so I'm describing the set of the story from the Wind Waker map's point of view.

Outset Island is now Hyrule Castle, and no longer an island. The entire bottom two rows are all connected, with the land reaching up to three squares north. Two squares north of Outset is the coast of Hyrule, which reaches diagonally left to connect with the rest of the land. The top three rows of the map is sea, with Greatfish Isle also being an island. The Isle of Sirenia and the other currently un-named islands are exactly in line with Hyrule Castle, with the Isle of Sirenia up north, and the other islands east, south and west.

The reason behind the massive change in the map is that the Deku Trees that you sprout in the game have grown into forests that connect the land together.

If you have any problems with places, please let me know, so I can sort it out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Link's On His Way

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, the lucky bums at Nintendo do, yadda yadda, but if you so much as even think of using my characters or place names, so help me I will sue your asses.

* * *

" Where are you going?" asked Navi curiously as Link made his way into the castle.

" I'm getting my things. You never know when you'll need a grappling hook or a bow." Link replied over his shoulder.

Link ran up the stairs two at a time, and strode over to his room. There, he could see his massive backpack containing all of his objects that would help him on adventures: the Deku Leaf, the Skull Hammer, and Aryll's Telescope, amongst other things. Navi was surprised at the size of the bag.

" That's such a large bag…Isn't it heavy?"

" Why do you think I need the Power Bracelets?" said Link. He checked that everything was in his bag, and slung it over his shoulder.

" Do you really think you'll need all of those things?"

" Well, Bottles are always handy, and the Boomerang will knock out most monsters, and the Iron Boots are useful when it's really windy."

" What about the Hero's Charm?"

" That-Ah…I see your point. That can be left." replied Link, taking the Hero's Charm out.

" And the Tingle Tuner?" asked Navi persistently.

" Euurggghh! Like I'm ever going to need that tight-wearing freak!" shuddered Link, chucking the Tingle Tuner out hurriedly.

Link's reaction made Navi giggle quietly; Link could scarcely believe it.

" Look! A laugh! That's a rarity." smiled Link.

" Well, we better be on our way." said Navi, still giggling.

Link nodded, and set off back to the castle doors. He acknowledged Tim Olsen again as he saw him patrolling the steps, and walked out of the doors. As he did this, he took a deep breath.

" Can you taste it, Navi? Can you smell it too?" asked Link.

" What? Taste and smell what?"

" Adventure."

* * *

After several miles of walking, Link was exhausted, and he was only halfway there.

" I…hate…adventures…" panted Link.

" But you're the Hero of Time! How can you hate adventures?" said Navi.

" It's not that I hate the adventures…Seeing new sights, discovering new cultures…It's breathtaking. But, there's so much work in it…I don't have the strength to carry on like this…" replied Link.

" Nobody can, Link. But we try our best. We better rest here for the night." Link didn't know what Navi meant, until he looked around and saw the sunset. They had left Hyrule Castle in the early afternoon; now it was close to sunset, and with it would come darkness.

" I suppose you're right. We better stay here." said Link. He set his equipment down on the ground and left in search of firewood.

* * *

" I'm bored." stated Zelda, with half-shut eyes.

" There isn't much you can do when you're held prisoner. Apart from go mad, that is." replied Ganondorf.

" Let's play a game. I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with…W." said Zelda, trying to cure her boredom.

" This is not the time to play silly games like I Spy!…White."

" Right. Now you have to think of something."

" I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with…M."

" Err….Umm…That's hard…Ah! I know! It's madman, as in the madman who is keeping us prisoner!"

" Would you please be quiet? I am meditating." said Diego, who was sitting on the floor next to his gong. He began humming again, but stopped after a few minutes.

" Well, I suppose I better make an evening visit to the Forest Haven."

" What for?" asked Zelda curiously.

" I need Makar to play his Wind Cello for the Everlasting Symphony. So, I travel to the Forest Haven, spout out my infamous but ridiculously long name when he asks for it, and trap him here at the Holy Stage. After that, I'll await Link's arrival with Din's Harp and a musician worthy to play it, and slowly lose my mind thanks to you while I wait." replied Diego.

" Why would lose your mind?"

" Because a person can only take so much of your annoying habits and personality! I'm pretty sure no one else in Hyrule picks their nose while humming."

" My nose is blocked! And since yours truly does not have any tissues, I am reduced to the most vulgar action." retorted Zelda

" But you ate the snot afterwards!"

" That…was a test. I wanted to know what it tasted like. It was a surprising taste, too."

" Euurrgh! Please, you could have done it in the privacy of your own castle. Don't subject me to sickening mental torture any more!" pleaded Diego.

" Just don't look at her. That is disgusting, though." advised Ganondorf, adding the last part to Zelda.

" Ughhh…I feel like vomiting…I'm out of here." said Diego, with a hand over his mouth. He tapped his gong, and said quickly, " To the Forest Haven!", and disappeared in a flash.

" So, where were we? Ah, I Spy. I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with…C."

" Crystal."

" Right again."

* * *

Link had been sleeping peacefully for a few hours, but was rudely awakened just before dawn by Navi who had been screeching loudly and flying up and down in front of Link's eyes.

" Link! Wake up, we're in danger!"

Link's eyes snapped open, with one hand on his sword that he had kept at the side of him. He jumped up onto his feet and took a defensive stance, looking in all directions. His eyes met one other; its owner was sitting on horse that was pawing the ground. The horse was an onyx black, the same colour armour that the stranger was wearing. The stranger himself (or herself-Link couldn't tell the difference) was encased in black armour that seemed to draw all light into it, and wore a broken helm so that Link could only see an eye of the stranger. But what an eye! It was constantly changing into the colours of the rainbow, and gleamed with inner brilliance.

" Who are you?" asked Link.

" My name does not concern you, Hero of Time. I have been informed that Zephyrian has ordered you to collect an Instrument of the Goddesses. Here, this is Din's Harp." replied the stranger. The person's voice seemed unreal, inhuman, but trusting. Link assumed it was the helm altering the stranger's voice. The person took out a harp from one of the horse's saddlebags.

" Really? You're giving me Din's Harp? Why?"

" Zephyrian is a danger to everything. Even his brethren will succumb to him. By giving you Din's Harp, I am helping you in your quest. All of the Instruments of the Goddesses hold the key to defeating Zephyrian." Now, the stranger had plumes of smoke trailing from him that dissipated in mere seconds.

" They do?"

" Yes. Each and every instrument has a song that can subdue Zephyrian, and if each is played simultaneously, Zephyrian will be weakened so severely that you will be able to destroy him. I must go now, as this is only a phantom of my creation, and will not last much longer."

This response was followed by a deep, wild roar that could only have come from a gigantic beast from behind Link.

" What was that?" asked Link urgently, turning around quickly.

" That is Gorganaut, the assigned protector of Din's Harp; I wasn't able to kill the creature. That you will have to do on your own," Link looked back at the stranger, alarmed. " What, did you expect the Ogre King to let an Instrument of the Goddesses be stolen? He isn't that tall, really."

By now, Link hear thumping footfalls in the distance; it was hard to tell, but Link thought that Gorganaut was getting closer.

" If you need my advice, or need help with anything except Gorganaut, just look to the sun." said the stranger, pointing with one gauntlet to the sun that was steadily rising behind the person.

" Why can't you help me?" asked Link.

" Creating a phantom drains you of your power; Ganon knows this more than anything. Farewell, for we shall meet again, Hero of Time." The stranger turned and rode into the sun's glaring light. When Link held up his hand to shield the sun's light, the stranger had disappeared.

" WHO DARES TO TRY AND STEAL FROM THE GREAT GORGANAUT!" boomed a terrible, deep voice.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this taking a while, but It was really hard to think up this chapter.

Also, I need some name suggestions for the stranger. It has be like Diego's but not quite the same.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Gorganaut's Wrath

Link was staring at a fifty-foot giant, with muscles the size of Ganondorf. His mouth was full of cracked, broken and frankly disgusting teeth, with a rotten breath to match. His eyes were blue but bloodshot, and his hair was matted and greasy with filth. Along with this, Gorganaut carried a massive mace that was even bigger than Link's Skull Hammer, in hands that were the size of Link's shield. When Link looked at Gorganaut, a puddle formed at his feet, an unusual reaction for the Hero of Time.

" Who are you, tiny person?" boomed Gorganaut, pointing to Link with an extremely long nail.

" Link…" whispered Link.

" Hmm…You are not the one who took Din's Harp from me while I slumbered…But you hold it in your hand…Who gave it to you?" asked Gorganaut.

" I don't know. But he had black armour, a black horse and an eye that changed into all of the colours of the rainbow…" replied Link in a small voice.

" WHAT! I cannot believe that Zephyrian would steal Din's Harp from me. I've got half a mind to-"

" Wait…Did you say Zephyrian? That's wrong, because Zephyrian's making me collect Din's Harp."

" Why did he make you? He could have easily got it himself."

" He could have got it…himself?" repeated Link through clenched teeth.

" Yes. But that's beside the point. The point is, he is trying to have Din's Harp taken away from me, and that is something I cannot allow. Prepare yourself, tiny Link!" roared Gorganaut, lifting his mace above his head.

" Before you have a chance to pummel me into the ground, let me just say one thing…You're shorter than I expected."

" SHORTER? I'M THE OGRE KING!"

" Yeah, an Ogre King that could use some toothpaste. Have you ever heard of 'minty-freshness'?"

" 'Minty-freshness'?"

" Yeah. While you're at it, why not get a lovely haircut? Get it trimmed and wash out the years of filth. Then you could have a manicure for your nails, and some eye-drops…You know what I think?"

" What?"

" That underneath all of that giant brutishness, there's a sweet, clean and gentle Ogre King. Do you want to be a better person? Do you want to be a kind, beautiful and polite Ogre King?"

" Yeah…Yeah, I do!"

" Then head to Hyrule Castle Town, and look for the Hyrulean Beauty Salon. I'm sure that they need a real challenge."

" Thanks. I'll head there straight away! Oh, I guess I need to give you a gift…Here, this is my Troll Mace." replied Gorganaut. He handed Link his Troll Mace, then he turned and thundered off into the distance in Hyrule's direction. As Link waved him off, Navi appeared on his shoulder.

" Hey, where've you been?" asked Link.

" Hiding in your bag…" replied Navi, ashamed. " I guess it was your idea to make him run off so you didn't have to fight him all along?"

" No…It was a spur of the moment thing."

" I cannot believe that just worked." said Navi, shaking her head.

* * *

" I…spy….with my little eye…something beginning with…S."

" Sleep."

" Yeah, right. Whatever…"

" No, I meant sleep, Zelda. As in, go to sleep." said Ganondorf.

" Thanks for offering, but you don't have to go to sleep for my benefit…"

" How would me going to sleep benefit you?" Ganondorf asked a sleeping Zelda. " Zelda? Zelda!"

" Leave her be. She needs her rest." pointed out Grandma.

" I know I've been imprisoned for what is probably over a hundred years…But this is so god-damn BORING!"

" Shush, dear. Oh, I wish I wasn't in this darned crystal. Orca will be expecting dinner. I should be making my Elixir Soup." said Grandma.

" Orca? What's Orca got to do with your dinner?" asked Ganondorf curiously.

" Well…" replied Grandma, blushing. " Orca and I have become great friend in the past few years, and I felt that since he has only his brother to eat with, we should invite him for dinner."

" Uh-huh. And what about Orca's brother?"

" Who?"

" Orca's brother, the big-headed one. I forget his name. Won't he feel left out?"

" Oh, him. He moved out years ago. He wanted to learn about the outside world more, so he decided to travel anywhere and everywhere. I can't say I'm not glad he left."

" And why would that be?"

" Well…" said Grandma again uncomfortably. " I don't know how to say this nicely…"

" He was a nerd, and you fancied the fit brother." finished Ganondorf for her.

" Yes, I suppose you could put it that way." replied Grandma, blushing deeper.

" Okay, I have officially broken the tradition of being a powerful villain by talking to my arch-enemy's grandma about her personal life!"

* * *

" Well Link, what do we do now?" asked Navi.

" I don't know. I mean, this could be Din's Harp, but then again Diego said to watch out for fake instruments. And we still have to find a musician that can play it." replied Link.

" Maybe we could find one on the Isle of Sirenia." suggested Navi.

" That's a good idea. Is there any other people apart from Gorganaut actually living there?"

" Yes. Gorganaut like to keep merpeople and sirens as slaves to fetch seafood and to sing to him."

" So we're trying to find a mermaid-" Link thought aloud.

" Or merman." interjected Navi

" Or merman, or a siren, that is of the right blood to play Din's Harp?"

" Looks like it."

" Great. Another several miles of walking. I'm not really a morning person, you know."

* * *

A/N: I hope you find this chapter funny, because it made me chuckle while writing it. Also, I still need name suggestions for the black armoured stranger, because he'll be making a special appearance in the next few chapters. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Sirens of Sirenia

" Well, here we are. The Hyrulean Coast." pointed out Link, gazing upon the Great Sea.

" I presume that the red boat is ours. The one with the face?" asked Navi.

" Yes. It's in the shape of the King of Red Lions." explained Link. He was suddenly reminded of his mini-adventure in Lake Hylia, and the vision of the King of Hyrule. Link frowned as he remembered what the King had said. ' Together, you and Ganondorf can vanquish him! Good luck, Link. The world depends on you.'

" What is it, Link?" asked Navi curiously, noticing his frown.

" It's this vision I had…When I went to retrieve the Master Sword, I saw the King of Hyrule. But that's impossible. He's dead!"

" Link, our friends and ancestors are never truly gone. They linger in our hearts. Saying that the King of Hyrule doesn't exist means that you are in denial. The King of Hyrule is alive in you." reassured Navi.

" But…The vision I saw…He wasn't a ghost! He had a physical body!" replied Link uncertainly.

" Link, I can't help you with what you saw. I wasn't there, so it could be a figment of your imagination."

" But…But…I remember seeing his body before I got the Master Sword. And afterwards, it was gone!"

" Link, I don't know what happened in Lake Hylia, but you must be very affected by it. I'll try to help you in any way I can, but I can't promise anything."

" Okay. Okay, let's get on the boat." said Link. He jogged down to the shoreline, jumped into the boat and set up the sail. He took the Wind Waker from his belt, and played the Wind's Requiem. In an instant, the wind changed from blowing west to north.

" Next destination- the Isle of Sirenia!"

* * *

As Diego slowly made his way to the entrance of the Deku Forest, the sound of sweet, melodious music swept drifted through the Forest Haven. Immediately, Diego clapped his hands to his ears.

" Gaahh! I can't stand that horrific noise!" groaned Diego. He continued on with his hands firmly pressed into his ears. Eventually, Diego was walking through the river of the forest, but as the music grew louder Diego grew more infuriated.

" Makar! Makar, stop that terrible music!"

Diego ran to the source of the music. There, he found the Great Deku Tree listening to Makar playing his Wind Cello.

" What kind of person would find my music horrible?" asked Makar curiusly.

The Deku Tree was taken aback, and his face transformed as if he had seen a ghost of his past. Which he had." Zephyrian! You surely cannot be alive! I thought-"

" You thought wrong, you crusty old…err…tree? Are you a tree?"

" I am the Great Deku Tree now. What are you doing here in this sacred Forest Haven?"

" I have come for Makar. I need him for the Immortal Orchestra."

" You aren't going to play the Everlasting Symphony, are you? That is cursed music! I'm sure you know what happened 500 years ago."

" I don't know the exact details, but the gist of the story is that the great evil of that time destroyed the Royal Family, but was then defeated by the Goddesses Nayru, Farore and Din. After that, I don't know."

" After that, the Goddesses chose Valoo, Lord Jabun and I to watch over the world safely. To protect the world from evils such as yourself!"

" Ah, well. You can't move, so you can't stop me if I take Makar with me. Or will you try and stop me?"

" I…err…" mumbled the Great Deku Tree uncertainly. " Quick Makar, make your escape!"

The Korok tried to make his way out of the Forest Haven, but Diego was too fast for him. Diego took his sword from his belt, and whipped a mini-tornado similar to the one he had used against Zelda. Having done that, the tornado made its own way to Makar and sucked him up.

" Withered old bean, I bid you good-day." said Diego with a bow. The Deku Tree, powerless to stop Diego did the only thing he could do. He roared, and with great gusto. The trees shook, the water parted, and Diego's nostrils flattened themselves against his cheeks.

" Ugghh! That was _not _necessary. I even _bowed_." said Diego, wrenching his nostrils shut. He stepped into the tornado, and was whisked far from the Forest Haven.

" I'm sorry Makar. I've failed you." mumbled the Great Deku Tree solemnly.

* * *

As the moon rose into the sky, it lit up an island in the distance that had sweet, melodious music emanating from it. As Link came nearer, he slowly slipped into a carefree state of mind, lulled into an almost-sleeping condition, whispering the soft words of the song.

" _When the wind blows, a hero shall rise,_

_To defend the world from evil eyes,_

_But one man, who stands alone,_

_Will try to take the royal throne,_

_The hero will die, but his legacy lives on,_

_In the heart of the hero's son."_

" Link? Link! What's gotten into you?" asked Navi frantically. Navi listened to the music, and looked over to the island. It took Navi a while, but she figured it out.

" We must be near Sirenia…I hope the Sirens don't turn nasty, like the last time… Link! Link! We're about to get there!"

Link repeated the poem quietly, focusing on the last two lines of the poem.

" _The hero will die, but his legacy lives on,_

_In the heart of the hero's son… _Why does that song seem so familiar? I must know. Navi, we're heading for that island." stated Link, pointing to Sirenia.

Navi replied sarcastically; " As if we were going anywhere else."


End file.
